Maura's magic shower
by thedarkpassenger85
Summary: Seriously turned on after talking self pleasuring with Jane Maura drags her to her bedroom to show her exactly what she pictures when she fantasizes about them together! ENJOY!
1. Maura's magic shower

**Chapter one :**

**Maura's magic shower :**

Today was a beautiful saturday and after a particularly emotionally exhausting week Jane and Maura decided to blow off some steam by going on a run in the park situated right next to Maura's house.

"Man, feels good to be home. I'm the Detective that's supposed to be fit and you're supposed to be the lab geek who resents exercising but I have to admit that you sometimes impress me Doctor Isles." Jane mumbled trying to catch her breath as she followed Maura inside her house.

"Thank you for the compliment Jane. I think you and I are the living proofs that stereotypes are often inaccurate but if it makes you feel any better you are in great shape Jane." For the past couple of hours Maura had literally dragged Jane on her favorite jogging route forcing herself to slow down her usual pace to allow her friend to be able to follow her. Despite being in fantastic shape Jane had sometimes trouble engage in long length exercises unlike Maura who thanks to her yoga training had mastered the art of controlling her breathing and adjusting it according to the intensity of the effort.

"Thank you for…flattering my bruised ego. Do you mind if I hit the shower now? I really need to put some fresh clothes on." Jane asked grabbing her gym bag containing her change of clothes as she could literally feel drops of sweat streaming between her breasts.

"Look at you all eager to try my new italian shower." Maura mocked giving Jane a quick smirk .

"No…I'm just all sweaty and smelly and yeah I'm kinda curious. You have been bragging about how spacious it is and how fantastic the multi pressure head is and how it was totally worth the two grands you spent on it."

"Yes, I do believe it's money well invested. After a long day of work I enjoy taking a long warm shower using the multiple pressure head to massage my shoulders changing the adjusting the pressure depending on how tensed my muscles are. Trust me, it's going to be a life changing experience for you Jane."

"Alright then, are you sure you don't wanna go first?"

"I'm going to use the one in the guest house, don't worry about it. Enjoy yourself." Maura smiled giving Jane a quick encouraging pat on her shoulder.

A few minutes later and after making sure that she hadn't dropped any dirty clothes were lying on the floor as not to upset Maura and her almost anal taste for order Jane finally stepped into Maura's gigantic new italian shower.

"The marble does feel nice ." Stepping the shower looking around her Jane was amazed by how shiny and warm the marble felt under her feet and then realized that this shower probably cost more than the entire furniture in her apartment.

Slowly turning the hot water on allowing the water to stream on her tensed body Jane closed her eyes and started to rub the soap that was on the small display in front of her to wash herself up starting with her shoulders. She then continued to rub the small soap letting it caress every inch of her body : her breasts,arm pits, her toned belly all the way down to her folds.

Spreading her legs as she gently started to stroke her inner thighs Jane suddenly started to shiver as she felt the water gently tickling her nipples.

"Mmmm she was right, it does feel good." Grabbing the shower head and turning the handle to try to find the perfect pressure Jane started to feel more relaxed, forced to admit that Maura was right.

Once she found the perfect pressure Jane oriented the head of the shower directly on her breast causing her nipples to erect instantly.

"Oh boy." Rolling her eyes as she felt her arousal rising between her legs and her clitoris pulsing Jane started to understand why Maura had installed that shower and she was determined to enjoy the full experience.

Slowly guiding the shower head towards her widely spread legs Jane immediately felt a violent wave of pleasure running through her entire body as she felt the warm water literally attacking her clitoris. Reaching for the wall for support Jane continued to stimulate her clitoris keeping the head of the shower a few inches from her entrance. Slowly moving her hips back and forth in small and very slow thrusts Jane could fell the warmth streaming down her legs.

She had taken hundreds of post work out showers and had often used the pressure of the dripping water to relax her tensed or bruised muscles but it was the first time she had used a shower head for that purpose.

"Oh fuck…" Jane panted feeling her inner muscles tightening into mini waves of pleasure.

Realizing she had been in that shower for over ten minutes which was unusual for her Jane in a attempt to avoid rising suspicion decided to increase pressure level directly pressing it against her swollen clit.

"OHhhhh Fuckkkkk." As the shower head was now sending maximum pressure it only took a few seconds for Jane to feel her inner muscles tightening in a intense, mind blowing orgasm and for her toes to curl.

Feeling the wave of pleasure running through her entire body Jane tried to keep her eyes opened as not to fall but she couldn't : her vision was blurry, her legs were shaking and because the walls of the shower were particularly wet she could barely lean against them for support.

Slowly calming herself down after this intense orgasm that seemed to have lasted an hour Jane quickly rinsed herself clean fidgeting as the water stroke her still swollen clitoris and dripping inner thighs.

"Damn, that was good. I better go back to Maura before she starts to suspect anything. " Jane said to herself shaking her head trying to put herself back together before joining her friend.

A few minutes after cleaning behind her and jumping into a pair of comfortable jean and an old BPD t-shirt Jane left the bathroom closing the door behind her trying to act as natural as possible knowing Maura was an expert in the art of reading facial expression.

"You're finally back." Standing in the middle of her kitchen making some coffee Maura looked gorgeous wearing comfortable clothes and a pony tail.

"Mmmm, Yeah that shower is kinda hard to use at first. " Jane replied biting the inside of her cheek as she sat at the kitchen counter trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well I trusted you to figure it out and by the smile on your face I see you enjoyed the full experience." Sitting next to her Maura could see Jane was struggling to hide that satisfied smirk that was burning her lips and immediately knew that Jane had made good use of the expensive shower.

"What? No! What are you talking about?" Jane hissed her voice slightly higher than her usual deep and suave pitch.

"Oh Jane, please. You have the same look on your face I had after I tried it for the first time. You have nothing to be ashamed about self pleasuring is a very healthy way of releasing pressure and exploring your body." Maura replied clenching her teeth as not to laugh.

"Oh please kill me now. I swear I didn't mean it, it just happened. I started testing the various pressure levels and…" Covering her face with both hands before burying in her arms that were crossed on the kitchen counter Jane started to feel the embarrassment invading her entire body and her face turning red.

"Come on Jane. It's me, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about. I'm glad you enjoyed yourself but just out of curiosity have ever pleasured yourself in the shower before?" Slightly rubbing Jane's forearm Maura couldn't help but being curious about that aspect of Jane's life.

Both women shared almost everything but when it came to their personal needs Maura was the only one willing to share but today she was decided to push Jane's buttons until she get the answers that had been tickling her mind ever since they became friends.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Jane squealed jumping of the stool she was sitting on before walking towards the couch.

Sitting down her head between her legs Jane had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to get away that easily this time. Maura had been trying to get information about her sex life since they first met and she had always been able to dodge her questions but knew she wouldn't be able to this time.

"I'm sorry Jane. I didn't mean to pray or to be insensitive. I just…You and I share everything. I shared my childhood memories and feelings of abandonment with you and that fear I have that I could not fight the genetic predisposition to crime that seems to run in my family and you confided in me about Hoyt. I think those were very intimate issues, more intimate and embarrassing to admit than masturbation. That's why I don't understand your reluctance to talk about it." Sitting next to her holding her cup of coffee Maura despite knowing Jane better than she knew herself could not comprehend what was keeping her from sharing that part of her life with her.

For a long time Maura had been patient with Jane, she even didn't talk about sex that much when they first started to be friends. She knew that after being taken by Hoyt the last thing Jane wanted or needed was to share that aspect of her life. So for months Maura patiently tried to earn Jane's trust and they developed a strong and unique bond. When she started to feel that Jane was comfortable she started to mention her dates progressively divulging more details hoping that Jane would if not share her sexual desires or tastes would at least talk about the romantic aspects of her relationships with men. Unfortunately Jane never shared anything with her and could sit for hours listening to her talking about her wild nights, nodding without reciprocating at all.

After several years of sharing Maura could feel that Jane wasn't embarrassed by her details tales anymore and had trouble to comprehend her reluctance to share and was determined to get to the bottom of the problem, right here, right now.

"I agree, talking Hoyt and my nightmares is very intimate and you know you're the only one I confide about that. Masturbation is just…I'm not getting away this time am I?" Jane chuckled looking at Maura as she cracked her knuckles of her left hand one by one.

"Jane, you know I would never force you to do or talk about something if you don't want to and I honestly don't think I could." Sliding closer to Jane her hand on her right thighs Maura could read the embarrassment on her friend's face and started to think that she might have been pushing her a little too hard.

"It's alright. I'm not fifteen anymore. Sex is nothing to be ashamed of or in my case lack of sex." Forcing herself to smile feeling Maura's hand slightly squeezing her thigh Jane took a minute to consider what she was going to say next. She knew Maura would analyze every single word and didn't want her to get the wrong idea. " To answer your question, I don't masturbate in the shower, you know me I never spend more than 10 minutes inside except when I wash my hair. But I can from time to time and just like everybody else find myself in bed pleasuring myself. It's not because I feel horny or anything but sometimes I just need to feel something different than the way I usually feel but it doesn't happen that often."

"I agree, self pleasuring can be a perfect get away without the trouble of having to satisfy a potential partner but may I ask why you don't do it often? I mean with our line of work escaping from the horrors we see every day seems important." Maura asked finally feeling that Jane was slowly coming out off her shell.

"Actually it's because of what we see everyday that I don't do it often. When I close my eyes I just see dead bodies, blood, gun shots or stab wounds. I'm not as good as you are when it comes to compartmentalize ." Letting the words slip out of her mouth Jane started to slowly feel more comfortable and realized that Maura was right. This was certainly more natural than talking about Hoyt or her nightmares .

"Well have you tried to fantasize, to picture a particular situation you once experienced or would like to experience that would make it easier for you to get your mind off work?"

"I tried but I don't have enough imagination or memorable past experiences that I could use to fantasize about. What do you think about?" Now that Jane felt more comfortable she was also determined to get some information from Maura. Despite sharing her multiple one night stand tales with her Maura never mentioned anything about her masturbation habits.

"You." The three letters slipped out of Maura's mouth without any possibility for her to filter them but she strangely didn't try to correct herself. She was being sincere and had no issues admitting it and was tired of holding that information.

"Me?What, wait…What? Really?" Hearing Maura saying those three letters as naturally as she would have gave her the time of the day Jane almost chocked on her saliva. Had she heard correctly? Did Maura just confess thinking about her while pleasuring herself?

"Yes, I often find myself thinking about you. I think you were right when you mentioned that you could masturbate while remembering certain events that you enjoyed in the past but in my case it doesn't really work. A lot of people, male or female fantasy about having sex with celebrities because the idea of getting something you know you're never even going to experience is extremely stimulating and I think there is no one I consider being out of my reach more than you." Sitting their analyzing Jane's body language Maura wasn't scared that she might storm of or that confession might destroy their friendship. She was telling the truth and she was convinced that being sincere especially in this situation was always the best solution.

"I don't know what to say Maura. I always thought you were the kind of woman to fantasize about Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp. What do you exactly fantasize about?" Not taking Maura seriously for a minute Jane despite knowing Maura could not lie had trouble believe that of all the people in the world Maura would chose to fantasize about her, the blue collar italian detective that had more scars on her body than any other cop and whose voice she considered to be less than attractive..

"How about I show you instead of telling you?" Standing up taking a deep breath as she gently grab Jane's hand Maura was determined to take things further this time.

For years the sexual tension has been consuming her, for years she had spent hours pleasuring herself picturing Jane kissing her, touching her, making love to her and she didn't want to fantasize anymore. She wanted things to be real, she needed to feel Jane's naked body against her, to feel her tongue tickling her nipples, to hear her breathing in her ears.

She knew that Jane felt the same way, that the sexual attraction and romantics feelings were going both ways and was determined to bring all her fantasies to life and to finally find out if Jane was as passionate,restless and selfless as she was in her dreams.

**Alright guys…A quick idea I got when I was in the shower…No I wasn't doing what Jane was doing !lol.**

**If you're interested I will post a follow up chapter. Will Jane reject Maura or act or her feelings?**


	2. Never challenge an Isles

**Hey guys, you know the drill, if you want more steamy chapters like this one, hit the review button!**

**Chapter two:**

**Never challenge an Isles.**

Looking down at her gently stroking the top of her hand Maura could feel Jane's hesitation.

She was sitting on that couch looking at the floor and her body language suggested that she was desperately trying to find a way out.

If Maura had learned anything about Jane over the past few years was that behind that apparent confidence and cocky attitude was someone who in reality doubted herself constantly and who was extremely introverted especially when it came to her sexuality.

Jane and her had been friends for over three years but Jane had never mentioned having intercourse with any of the various guys she had dated. Actually she couldn't even remember any of those hot guy passing the first date's stage.

Maura suspected that Jane always had intimacy issues but that her fears and insecurities had increased after Hoyt took her and that for her to lay in bed with someone and offer herself both physically and emotionally she needed to trust that person completely.

Luckily for her Maura trusted their bond enough to feel confident that she was that one a billion person that had always allowed Jane to be herself without being paralyzed by the fear of being judged or without feeling she needed to put the super hero suit on. All she could hope for was a sexual relationship would be as intense and intimate as their friendship was.

"It's okay Jane, it's just me and you don't need to be anyone else other than yourself, your real self." Maura whispered kneeling in front of Jane, gently cupping her face with her right hand looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Look Maura, it's not that I don't want to because trust me I do. Actually I can't remember a day since we met when I didn't want you but…I'm not like you, I'm not as comfortable and confident. I wouldn't know how to satisfy you and I know you have high expectations when it comes to sex." Her voice and entire body shaking Jane was the first time admitting her attraction towards her best friend not only to herself but also to Maura. Surprisingly Jane didn't choose to hide her true feelings because she was scared of Maura not loving her back but because she was convinced she wasn't good enough to make Maura happy. After everything that had happened to her she was deeply convinced that she was broken beyond repair and that Maura who was the most extraordinary woman she ever met deserved better.

"You're wrong Jane. I know for a fact that you're going to satisfy me more than any men ever did before because you're everything I ever dreamed about without ever daring to hope for. Not only you love me but you also treat me like a lady with the upmost respect but most importantly you know me Jane on a very deep, strong spiritual and emotional level. And besides have I asked you to do anything?" Smiling at her friend who was still shaking Maura was amused by that assumption Jane had that she was going to have to be the dominant one, that it was expected of her to take the lead. It was so typical of Jane, no matter how scared and insecure she was she always had that visceral need to take charge and to take care of people she loved.

"No, but …."

"But nothing Jane. The only thing I want you to do is to trust me and for once to let me to take care of you." Pressing her lips against Jane's to keep her from objecting Maura knew that she would need to take the lead hoping it would liberate Jane from all her inhibitions and fears. Despite being unable to refuse her anything Jane had always been the Alpha in their relationship, protecting Maura, supporting her, helping her making though decisions but this time it was different. Jane was not confident about was going to happen and Maura was more than happy to guide her through this new experience hoping Jane would keep an open mind and allow herself to relax and finally drop the armor she had been wearing around her heart.

Following Maura in her bedroom their hands tangled together Jane was trying her best to convince herself that she could do this, that she could let someone take control over her body.

Ever since she was a little girl Jane has always been a leader, not because she enjoyed having people obeying her but because she hated staying still waiting for people to take actions. When something was happening or about to happen she needed to react fast, to follow her instincts even if sometimes it meant running her head first towards a brick wall.

After Hoyt took her everything changed and her desire to be in charge became a visceral need and she swore to herself that she would never let any man take control her and that she would never be at their mercy ever again.

The problem was that men were dominant by nature, even the kindest and most affectionate one always had this need to be on top, not always to prove their dominance or superior strength but to prove their masculinity, to prove that they could take care of her.

Unfortunately that's not what Jane wanted or needed. She didn't want anyone to possess her body or to transform it into a playground. What she wanted, what she needed was someone who would allowed her to regain her confidence, to experience things a little bit, to test her own limits without complaining. She needed someone submissive and understanding enough to see that she needed to be dominant for a little while if she ever wanted to be able to give herself again.

Ever since they met Jane always felt that Maura was the person she was looking for. She wasn't completely submissive and never hesitated to call her on her bull shit but she was patient, understanding and seemed to comprehend Jane's need to be in charge. With her Jane could be an ass, cocky and Maura wouldn't try to change her , she understood why she needed to be that way and accepted her the way she was. Slowly Maura's softness managed to pierce holes into Jane's armor and now her skin and heart were exposed enough to allow her to drag her into her bedroom.

"There is something I need to tell you." Swallowing hard as they both sat on Maura's bed Jane feel compelled to be honest with her so she wouldn't be disappointed if things didn't turn the way she had fantasized it.

"You can tell me anything you want Jane, nothing you can say can ever make me feel less about you." Gently stroking Jane's mouth with her thumb Maura knew how hard this was for Jane. She knew how much she needed to be in charge and admire the amount of courage it required for her to allow her to take the lead. Obviously Maura could have allowed Jane to be "the top" during their first love making session and was convinced that she would have enjoyed herself more than she ever did before but that's not what she wanted.

For once she wanted to take care of Jane without asking for anything in return. She didn't want Jane to spend hours pleasuring her only to decline her the right to reciprocate. She wanted to put Jane's desire and pleasure first convinced that it was the only way to free her, to allow her to let go of her inhibitions and that allowing her to be in charge would only burry her fears deeper.

"First I want you to know that I trust you completely. You know that I like being in charge but I know that you're different, that you don't want to take the lead to control or dominate me but to actually help me. I just wanted you to know it's been so long since I had sex with anyone that I'm not sure I'm going to be able to completely let go." Jane explained trying to look at Maura in the eye.

"I like challenges so don't worry about it and besides you and me, we're meant to be and it doesn't matter how long it takes or how many times I have to try before I succeed but I'm going to make you come Jane, harder than anyone ever did before." Maura replied feeling her ego challenged as she gently pushed Jane backwards on the bed before climbing on top of her.

"So that's how we do things in your fantasies?" Jane replied amused by Maura's sudden excess of confidence.

"Yes. I'm not saying that I never masturbate and climax picturing you making love to me but I have to admit that the pleasure is more intense when I picture myself making love to you. Now please close you eyes and enjoy yourself."

So that afternoon Maura made love to Jane for hours until neither of them could breath, talk or even think straight.

Sitting on top of Jane she first slowly took her clothes of starting with her t-shirt and her bra allowing Jane to wander her eyes and hands on her toned belly and firm breath. She then took her pants and panties off revealing her short but adorable legs and started to kiss Jane guiding her hands on her shivering body.

Lying on her back kissing those lips that tasted like honey Jane could barely believe how smooth her skin was. She had seen Maura in her underwear a million times but had never allowed herself to look so exploring that unknown territory with her long and shaking fingers felt like the most exciting treasure hunt of her life.

Feeling Maura's naked body on top of her, exploring it paying particular attention to her breasts Jane started to relax and to feel slightly aroused.

"How about you take my clothes off?" Breaking the kiss that had been sealing their lips for the past couple of minutes Jane was slightly anxious to expose herself naked in front of Maura for the first time.

She was obviously in shape and didn't feel fat but she was covered with scars. Not only she had two large scars inflicted by Hoyt in the palm of her hands but she also had a scar on her right shoulder caused by a gun shot when she was still a rookie and a much large scar on her lower abdomen from when she shot herself.

Maura usually called those scar her " battle medals" and always said she should wear them with pride because they were the proof of her bravery and devotion.

Jane on the other hand was disgusted by them and was hoping Maura wouldn't pay to much attention to them.

"I would love to." Looking deep into Jane's big brown eyes Maura knew how self conscious Jane was about her body and her scars and was determined to show her that those scars made her even more beautiful in her eyes.

So gently Maura undressed Jane starting with her t-shirt and bra and before she taking her pants off started to explore Jane's torso and belly with her mouth, dragging her tongue on everything single square inch of Jane's body paying particular attention to the scars on her shoulders and lower belly.

Her eyes closed as she gently stroke Maura's hair with her fingers Jane quickly started to relax and to be excited by Maura's touch.

Feeling Jane's excitement Maura decided to quickly pull her pants and panties down and without giving the opportunity for Jane to object dragged her tongue towards her already erected clitoris and started devouring it.

"Oh Fuck." Jane panted clenching her fists against the covers. Feeling Maura's tongue gently stroking her swollen clitoris Jane without even noticing it started to buck her hips against Maura's mouth almost begging for more.

Attentive to Jane's desire it didn't take long for Maura to oblige by gently thrusting one, then two fingers deep inside her lover's core.

For the the next couple of hours Maura continue to explore Jane's core, with her lips, her mouth and her fingers, testing her, pushing the limits a bit further at every stroke, every thrust making Jane climax several times. Her head buried Jane's legs all Maura could think about was how sweet she tasted and how wet she was.

She knew Jane hadn't had intercourse since Hoyt had taken her almost three years ago but was still amazed by the amount of warmth streaming down Jane's folds.

What also surprised her is how demanding Jane was. She had expected her to be shy and to stop her after the first round but no, Jane didn't stop her after climaxing the first time, she asked for more and allowed her to finally unleash her imagination and to finally explore her the way she had pictured it so many time while masturbating.

The truth was that the reality turned out to be even more intense than their wildest dreams, the way Jane completely trusted her, the way she was able to relax completely and allow her body to unleash years of frustration directly into Maura's mouth. Everything had been perfect.

"Wow, that was….intense…God, I knew you had energy, but I didn't expect this." Jane panted falling back on the pillow behind her as she gently pulled Maura against her.

"As my grand father always said " never challenge an Isles." " Maura smiled resting her head on Jane's naked chest.

"Yeah, I'll try to remember that." Smiling as she gently kissed her forehead Jane never felt to happy and free in her entire life and had a feeling that this was just the beginning, the beginning of something strong, passionate, that would know no limits, that would allow her to finally be herself, to even find herself and it felt good, it was scary but it felt natural and incredibly right.

**Alright guys, I know you expected something more graphic but I just couldn't do it. Not that my imagination isn't fertile enough but my vocabulary seems to be limited and I always end up writing the same sex scenes so I decided to write something that was as suggestive and not graphic.**

**I know the story started as something very sexual and you probably expected pure smut but I since people always assume that Jane is in charge I thought be fun to put Maura in charge and realistic to address her issues .**

**I also thought it was important to show that this wasn't just sex for Maura, that she wasn't looking to get off but that she truly wanted to make love to Jane and to help her come out of her shell the way Jane did once…**

**I hope that despite not being what you expected this chapter was still enjoyable.**

**I recommend that you check my new story called " dreams." I think it has potential! Please let me know if you like it!**


End file.
